Kony
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kaine Sato (海音さと) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = コニー |officialromajiname = konī |othernameinfo = |aka = 小谷D凱斗 (Kotani D Kaito, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 13|month = 11|&year = 1992|ref = A birthday illustation by Bёe |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 3642971 |mylistID1 = 17567342 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 19064688 |mylist2info = Misc |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co247267 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto}} Kony (コニー) is an known for his soft, -like voice. However, he can change his voice from shota to "manly-ish" easily, and often does so in much of his songs. He also is said to have a beautiful vibrato and a great sense of rhythm.Kony's Nico Nico Pedia entry He is also famous for his funny omakes at the end of most of his songs. He has an energetic and outgoing personality as well as liking to joke around a lot. Kony is known to be good friends with Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, Itou Kashitarou, Rimokon, Shamuon, Soraru and Yuuto. He collaborates a lot with Yuuto. Kony's first cover was of "Marionette Syndrome" . However, his first hit cover was "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" , which was his second cover as well as the first video where he was called Kony; the original video now has over 160K views and over 7K MyLists on Nico Nico Douga. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 18, 2011) # Two-You (Released on November 10, 2011) # (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Yuuto (Released on August 11, 2012) # Natsuiro Lonely Days (Released on September 05, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # MUSICARA (Released on March 17, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.02.11) # "Nana Iro no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2010.03.14) (Community only) # "Girlfriend" (2010.03.18) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Kony, Soraru, Shamuon and ShounenT (2010.04.13) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (A Bit Amusing Time Signal) (singlink chorus) (2010.04.29) (In Misc. Mylist) # "Boku Mote" (2010.05.11) # "Internet City" (singlink chorus) (2010.05.12) (In Misc. Mylist) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.24) # "Melt" (2010.06.27) # "One Chorus Medley" (2010.07.28) (Community only) # "rain stops,good-bye" (2010.08.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.08.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.11) # "celluloid" (2010.09.13) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (Nico Nico Douga Shooting Star Girl) (2010.09.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.03) (Community only) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "McDonald CM no Kodomo no Tension ga Yabai" (The Tension of the Kids in this McDonald Commercial is Dangerous) (2011.01.24) # "One Chorus Medley 2" (2011.03.30) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -remade lyrics- (2011.04.01) (Community only) # "Just a Game" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.04.20) # "Cutie HoNEET" (2011.04.23) # "Blackjack" feat. Kony and Elshi (2011.06.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" (Hajimete no Chuu parody) feat. Kony and Amatsuki (2011.06.15) # "Homo Nonke" (Parody of "Suki Kirai") (2011.06.17) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.08.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (Parody of "Noroi no Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou") feat. Kony and Saki♂ (2011.09.03) # "Shabon Tama" (Soap Bubble) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, maro. and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Hanamizuki" (Dogwood Flower) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.11.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2011.11.22) # "PONPONPON" -Remake and Talk video- (2011.12.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kony, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo and Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas arrange ver.- (2011.12.25) # "Center Days" (Parody of Kagerou Days (2012.01.15) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.04.14) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP parody" (2012.04.26) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.06.24) # "Majinga-Z" (2012.06.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) (2012.06.30) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP Parody" feat. Kony, Setsuko and Kaito (2012.07.02) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "stand by me" feat. Kony and Aburan (2012.07.11) # "Mr.Music" -Tsuya-adekaya arrange ver.- (2012.07.30) # "Alice 'Alice in Wonderword'" -Arrange.ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.08.09) # "Natsuiro Lonely Days" (Summer-Colored Lonely Days) feat. 〆5 (2012.08.18) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Kony, Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki (2012.08.22) # "Miku Miku ni Shiteageru" (Miku's Birthday celebratory video) (2012.08.31) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.09.03) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.30) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.01.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2013.01.27) # "Kabe Panman March" (Original) (2013.02.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2013.03.30) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) feat. Kony and fu-rin (harmonies) (2013.05.13) # "DOGS" feat. Kony and fu-rin (chorus) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Kony, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Arrange ver.- (2013.08.22) # "Donut Hole" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2013.11.01) # "Ai no Uta" (2013.11.04) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Kony and Aho no Sakata (2014.01.17) # "Dress to Mugiwara Boshi" (2014.01.31) # "dddawn!!" feat. Kony and Kakerine (2014.02.07) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. Kony, Rib, clear, nero and Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Shine! Valentine's Day" (Die! Valentine's Day) (2014.02.14) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2014.04.05) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Parody) feat. Kony and Kyouichirou (2014.04.24) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Karakuri Pierrot |track3info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Nekomimi Archive |track4info = (Kony) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KusoinakaP |track4arranger = KusoinakaP |track5title = DOGS |track5info = (Kony) |track5lyricist = yukkedoluce |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = yukkedoluce |track6title = Ochiba to Waltz wo |track6info = (Kony) |track6lyricist = ichiP |track6composer = ichiP |track6arranger = ichiP |track7title = Shinitagari |track7info = (Kony) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NashimotoP |track7arranger = NashimotoP |track8title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track8info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = Neru |track9title = Cantarella |track9info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Bye-Bye Lover |track10info = -Piano ver.- |track10info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track10lyricist = samfree |track10composer = samfree |track10arranger = samfree}} |track1composer = BuzzG |track1arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track2title = glow |track2info = -Acoustic ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = keeno |track2arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track3title = *tear* |track3info = -Acoustic ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = DATEKEN |track3arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track4title = 1925 |track4info = -Acoustic ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = T-POCKET |track4arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track5title = Kasou Kyoku |track5info = (Cremation Song) -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = No.D |track5arranger = Wing, fu-rin |track6title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track6info = (Heart Beat ♯0822) -Acoustic ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track6arranger = Wing, fu-rin }} Gallery |konykony_twitter.png|Posted to his twitter via lockerz |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (left) and Kony (right) in their cover of "Just a Game" |shamukonitsuki twitter.png|From left to right, Shamuon, Amatsuki and Kony, taken from Amatsuki's Twitter |T kony.png|Kony as seen in the the album |Chocolatetrainkony 20799308.png|Kony as seen in his duet cover of "Chocolate Train" }} Trivia * He currently lives in Tokyo. * Kony has visited America before.Kony's blog entry about his America visit * He owns an iPhone. * He has done a series of 「The HOUSE」 game walkthroughs of the horror game The House with Rimokon. (Warning: Links contains images that may not be appropriate for minors due to the mature nature of the game itself") * There has also been an ongoing gag about how chubby Kony is (he weights about 82kg or almost 181lbs)Translation from a tweet about Kony's weightTranslation of a second tweet about Kony's weight. Kony has been saying that he is trying to dietA blog entry about Kony's diet, though there has not been news about whether his diet was successful or not. For instance, Kony's Kony's Nico Nico Douga community is called "Let's cheer on Kony's diet community" (コニーくんのダイエットを応援するコミュ). * His album, Tasogare Generation, is a collaboration album with Yuuto, but they did not release exactly the same tracks in each "side". In Yuuto's side, the first three tracks are the same, but the next 4 are Kony solos and the 3 duets are different. * His bloodtype is A. * His father is American, but Kony himself cannot speak any English, as said in an episode of Nicoraji. * Kony's father can speak English, Japanese, and German.A translated tweet of Kony's father External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * Voiceblog